Rogue's Remy
by ElizabethDarcy-RogueleBeau
Summary: COMPLETE - Rogue gets to know some of Remy's dirty secrets, seeks revenge - Remy plays some tricks in order to win the girl over,Rogue retaliates and the fights and the tricks continue. -
1. Default Chapter

Hullo people! My first fan fic yo - puhleese review. Disclaimer - I do not own the X-men .I do not own Pride and prejudice.I do not own Casablanca.Yet I am not in fits of depression yo! Positive thinking yo!  
  
Scene - Rogue's room in the Xavier mansion [the one she shares with Kitty]. Half of it is done up in pink - the other half in green and purple.  
  
Kitty - will - you - for -devil's - sake -quit - playing -that -trash - which- calls - itself - music!!!!  
  
"Ooooh I'm like so totally crazy bout this new boy band Rogue" Well shut it when ya go for your shower otherwise ah'll BREAK THE CD INTO TWO!!!!!Kitty looks taken aback - "yeah like sure just keep your hands off it puhleese" [makes Puppy dog eyes] "Like that's easy." Says Rogue rolling her eyes.  
  
A perfect red head pops into the room. "Now Rogue - I know you get irritated sometimes, I understand perfectly, but one really shouldn't shout in the very morning, it isn't good for our mental health you know"  
  
Jean get the hell outta mah room pronto!  
  
"Now remember what I told you about shouting."  
  
" Mah mental health ain't gonna be very good if ah absorb ya and ah am gonna do that if ya don't disappear now."  
  
"Now Rogue I am trying to be understanding.."  
  
"Don't try - you're bad enough as it is" Rogue goes and slams the door in Jean's face.  
  
Jean can be heard yelling -"that Goth is so gonna be the death of me -I so try to be nice to her.She is so very inconsiderate."  
  
God that female can get on mah nerves damn her! Damn her! Damn her! Arghhhhh!!!  
  
*Bamph*A fuzzy blue elf appears - dangling from the fan - Hullo - where ees Keety? She's taking a shower Kurt -Ah mean isn't that obvious - otherwise she'd be here playing that irritating, insincere Blue CD of hers.  
  
" I see my leetle sister is not in a very good mood"  
  
"Who would be with Jean giving you a lecture on damned self control - self control my foot - it takes all mah self control to keep mahself from blasting her with Cyclops' powers"Rogue rolls her eyes all the while thinking how nice it would be to have a room of her own somewhere without prissy miss perfect to bother you or goody goody Mr. Summers to correct you. Just then a mental message popped into her head and into the heads of all the mutants in the institute -"Please collect in my office - you will be meeting some mutants who will be staying with us for some time"  
  
Author's note - So what did you think - please review - no Romy in this chapter but it will all start in the third chapter. I'll probably put the second chapter up tonight. Oh and I can't help the Jean bashing it is so very natural ; ).  
Seeya soon - ciao! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hullo everyone! Chapter 2 is up yo! Go on read and review.  
  
Rogue walked into the professor's office with Kitty who was saying something about  
  
how startled she had been when professor's voice had spoken to her in the shower - "I mean I was like so totally startled -I like nearly fell down"  
  
"Yeah well you ought to be used to it by now - he does that all the time."  
  
"I wonder who is coming to stay - like maybe the Acolytes " was Kitty's rather inappropriate answer to Rogue's comment.  
  
Rogue groaned "ah won't be able to tolerate those damned Acolytes here - they are so awfully irritating - that pyro maniac who can't take things seriously and that fleabag called Sabertooth and that idiot who nearly blew mah arm off."  
  
"Now Rogue one really shouldn't assume things - I see that you are grumbling about the Acolytes staying when you don't even know who our guests are"- Mr. Summers - fearless, great and in the bargain awfully irritating and goody goody had spoken.  
  
"So who else can arrive - other than those morons??"  
  
"Vell not ze Acolytes to be sure"  
  
"Kurt where did you like come from I thought you were in the professor's office" said Kitty clue less as usual.  
  
"I wuz but he has sent me to ask you to hurry up."  
  
Rogue had drifted away from the group and was thinking of how awful it was to work with the acolytes - "ah mean it was much bettah fighting them - at least ah don't havta pretend ta be nice to them. Now we're actually being sent on missions together - ugh!" Just then she entered the professor's office and looked about - there was Angel - sensible and solid -she started to go up to him but and but oh but he was accosted by Jean - she could spot Caliban but couldn't summon up the nerve to go and talk to him - he with his eyes set in hollows and his zombie like appearance - she really didn't mind his appearance it was just that he gave off vibrations of wanting to stay alone - he did look out of place in the well lit office of the professor. There were a number of other mutants she had never seen before and one of them was - a Goth (!).She went up to the mutant who wore shoulder length forest green gloves, a without sleeves green top and ripped green trousers - and she was glaring at Jean - "Hi ah'm Rogue" - "Verte" the other mutant replied not stopping to glare at Jean. Finally she looked at rogue and said - "Who is that red headed terror?"  
  
"Jean our very own saint" Rogue said, smiling.  
  
"That thing met me at the gate of the institute and told me to be wary of the Goth, who I assume is you, as she was cranky, cynical and sarcastic cause her powers didn't let her touch - then she realizes I am a Goth too and sorta starts apologize and that she meant that not all Goths were like that and Blah blah blah - I didn't even bother to listen - I just walked off."  
  
"She is always doing that" said Rogue -But tell me what are your powers wanting to know why this Verte person wore gloves too.  
  
"I can make trees pop up and I have a second skin"  
  
"What??" said Rogue confused.  
  
"Well see my skin is very sensitive and can conduct photosynthesis and a part of my mutation is that I can cover it up with another layer of skin which does not have the properties of the original layer. As for making trees pop up -I can do that and then send them back but if I do too much I get exhausted."  
  
Rogue was - well astonished "So why do you wear gloves?"  
  
An angry glint came into Verte's eyes "Well Magneto wanted to recruit me so he sends his damned Acolytes - or rather two of them - fleabag and card charger - so I manage to tire fleabag by creating trees right in his path and I see card charger dragging his exhausted body away and so I decided to send the trees back - and as soon as I touched one of them it exploded - and I lost my arms- thus I wear gloves to cover up the artificial replacements."  
  
"Ouch" Rogue could feel her anger - next time she saw that Gambit he was going to get hell from her -real hell and she would see him soon - tomorrow in school.  
  
Author's note - Sooo what did you people think - do tell me - as for the Romyness it will be there in the third chapter in a major way -I as just building the story up. Seyya soon - ciao.  
  
P.S. - Ishandahalf thanks for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 is up yo! Two chapters in a day - I feel great yo!  
  
Rogue couldn't help smiling as she walked towards Logan's room, it was around six in the evening and she had already come up with a "plan evil" which she was going to use on that moron of a Cajun- she still hadn't recovered completely from the shock which she had got on knowing that he had actually blown up somebody's arms - now Verte hated him - which wasn't difficult to understand as she detested him - even though he hadn't blown her arms off, well almost. She knocked on Logan's door -crossing her fingers behind her back - Logan opened the door-  
  
"Logan ah need some help - ah really need some help" Rogue said without even saying "hullo" - now Logan wasn't the one for formalities.  
  
"Now if it is about skipping a danger room session, Stripes you're outta luck"  
  
"No it is not that ah need ta learn how to."and then she told him her plan.  
  
"Now what did Gumbo do to deserve that - though actually one doesn't need any reason to put him down a peg or two - his cocky head is the size of Canada" Logan as it is quite clear did not waste any affection on Gambit.  
  
"Well he blew someone's arms off and he is always calling me Cherie in school"  
  
Logan gave a soft low dangerous growl - I'm in it Stripes - I'm in it.  
  
After an hour or so Rogue went up to Verte's room thinking about how much her pet plan was going to embarrass the Cajun - embarrass and hurt him so much that he wouldn't be able to roll the "r" in his "Cherie"  
  
She knocked on Verte's door and stepped in - "can ah disturb ya for a minute Verte? - Ah need ya to get me some poison ivy and some asafoetida labiscusia"  
  
"I hope you are not going to boil them together? They form a highly acidic mixture if you do so"  
  
"That is just what ah intend ta do, girl, just what ah intend to do." Rogue said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Whatever - just be careful" Said Verte looking amused - she stretched her arms and poof! There were living specimens of the two plants in her hands.  
  
"Thanks -ah gotta go now" Rogue grabbed the plants and ran off - yes ran off.  
  
She put the slimy green preparation in a thick glass bottle - not letting it touch her gloves, as it would be sure to burn through them.  
  
Remy le Beau was going to go to hell.[maniacal laughter]  
  
So what did you think - no Romy but it will be there in the next chapter where you get to know her plan and get a lot of Romy.Yo! 


	4. Chapter 3

Alright! This is the third chapter I'm writing today, yo! Pretty cool huh? But then my computer is having trouble accessing Fanfiction.net so I don't even know If I'll be able to post this chapter up today. Boo hoo hoo boo hoo hoo - so I guess all that I can do is go on typing and for all you know you may find chapters 3,4 & 5 up together.  
  
Rogue was up early and she got dressed for school, as per her plan - The Cajun had an extra class today - he always managed to get teachers to take the tests he missed again -and Rogue had a feeling it was something to do with some of his powers - the very ones he had used on her to make her stand there in the battlefield with a sappy expression on her face - blissfully unaware of the fact that he was planning on attacking her. Logan had agreed on lending her his bike for the day - and she put on his helmet and sped away to school. Just as she had expected the Cajun's bike was there in the parking lot - she parked her own bike and walked over to his looking around to see if anyone was watching - no one was.  
  
"This is gonna be a lotta fun" Rogue emptied the fuel tank using a plier Logan had given her to wrench open the cap, then she poured the acid all over the seat - it began to take effect immediately and the beautiful, glossy leather was no more. Action plan one was complete.  
  
Remy le Beau walked out of his class with a smirk on his face - he had always had a way with filles but here even the teachers were going all giggly tittery - and they were femmes it was really easy to convince them to let him miss classes and tests and he always found this useful. But he was getting bored, he was tired of breaking the hearts of brainless cheerleaders and he couldn't work his charm on any of the X - filles - The red head with the perfect hair face and figure was already attached to a guy named Scott and the chirpy Kitty was going out with a Brotherhood member - now he, Remy le Beau could easily have broken them up but he was sure there would be no kind feelings from the self proclaimed leader of the X -men and the X leader of the brotherhood and the last thing Magneto wanted now was a feud between the key team members. Ah but there was one - who would be a good challenge and her heartbreak would be fun to watch - The Untouchable - The Rogue girl.  
  
"Le beau strange to see you without a girl attached to your arm? What's wrong, lost your charm??" It was Pyro, always in he hope that he would see Remy rejected someday.  
  
"No Remy was just wondering which fille's heart he wants to break - he has decided upon the Rogue."  
  
"Look man, you may be busy staring out of the window when old buckethead is giving hid lectures but I think he told us that the Rogue Sheila was untouchable"  
  
"All the more fun for Remy to break her heart" "She'll never fall for you Le Beau - she is way too careful"  
  
"Now Remy thinks he can get her to go on a motorbike ride today -after school" Said Remy with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Cannot"  
  
"Can too"  
  
"Then it is a bet"  
  
"Be prepared to lose Pyro - be prepared to lose."  
  
All this while Rogue had been talking too Kitty  
  
"Kitty please tell Scott that I won't need him to drop me back at the institute."  
  
"But then like how will you come back??"  
  
"I'll take a ride or walk back, I have some work to do here in school" Said Rogue trying to keep a smirk off her face.  
  
"All right I'll see you around then"  
  
"Yeah Bye"  
  
Unnoticed by Remy two of the cheerleaders had heard his conversation with Pyro and a whole group of giggling and nudging cheerleaders were going to collect to see how it went.  
  
Finally school got over - Remy waited outside Rogue's classroom, waiting for her to come out.  
  
"Just as I thought the Cajun is going to ask me come for a ride on what was his bike." This was what she thought but she was careful not to say it out aloud.  
  
"Bonjour Cherie"  
  
"Buzz off Cajun"  
  
"I just wanted to know how the belle fille is going to go home."  
  
"Ah'm walking Cajun and Ah don't need any company"  
  
"I am sure the belle fille does not need company but surely she wants it?"  
  
"No thank ya Cajun ah don't even want it"  
  
"What about Remy giving you a ride on his motorbike?"  
  
Rogue pretended to consider the offer -  
  
"That sure would get me home faster" Now this was going better than expected.  
  
"It would Cherie, so do you agree?"  
  
"Yes I do, but only out of compulsion"  
  
"So what are we waiting for - let us go" Pyro was going to lose another of his bets - hah! So he thought that Remy le Beau could not win a fille - this would show him.  
  
They reached the parking lot - Logan had picked up his bike earlier and Remy's was the only one in sight. Rogue could see a number of girls giggling away - probably hoping for a ride from the Cajun - what they didn't know was that he wasn't going to give any rides in a long long time.  
  
Rogue made sure she was the first one to reach the bike - then she feigned anger and shouted -  
  
"You expect me to sit on this pile of junk?? What do you take me for - desperate? Why even your dumb cheerleaders wouldn't risk their lives by sitting on this."  
  
"Remy doesn't know what Cherie is talking of - Remy got his bike serviced yesterday"  
  
"Well then ah fear its usual condition" Rogue walked off trying to keep a straight face - this had been perfect.  
  
Pyro's laughter could be heard by Remy, along with the shocked murmurs of the girls as he looked in shock at his bike.  
  
For the first time, Remy had come out of a bet with pie on his face.  
  
Author's note - So what did you think - tell me by reviewing -I accept unsigned reviews too - so carry on.  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone - I really appreciate it. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! - Here it is chapter 5 - I'm sorry I took longer than usual to update but I wasn't at home and thus I did not have access to a computer.  
  
Remy wheeled his bike back to the dump where the Acolytes were staying - they had returned from their "mission" - another dead lead, but that was not what was on his mind right now - he was busy thinking of what had happened in the school's parking lot - it had been - embarassing? shocking? But such things did not happen to Remy le Beau - he had never never been embarassed in the whole of his existence on earth. Never. Yet here he was wondering who was spiteful enough to do this - thinking about what would happen to his reputation - wondering and wondering again. It probably was some spiteful cheerleader who was jealous because he hadn't given her a ride - it had to be that - but what would the fille he had to impress think? He would have to put in more effort now - now this was more than a bet - his reputation was at stake - he would wipe that grin off Pyro's face by having that fille in his arms soon, very soon. He didn't realize he had already reached the "dump" - he was greeted by Colossus -  
  
"Gambit have you lost something?"  
  
"Non"  
  
"Well I think he has - I think he has lost his charm" It was Pyro speaking.  
  
That brat has already told everyone - Gambit wasn't in what one would call a good mood.  
  
Sabertooth growled - he really wasn't the one to take part in discussions.  
  
All of a sudden Remy grinned - ah -why didn't I think of this before - great - cool - tres bon, tres bon.  
  
"He really has lost it - here he is grinning away when he has just lost a girl, a bet, and has had his bike wrecked" Pyro was grinning in an evil manner.  
  
"Er - Sabertooth?"  
  
"What d'you want, kid?"  
  
"Um could you sniff my bike and tell me whose scent you get?"  
  
"I'm not in your pay kid - but I'll do it - if only to shut you people up."  
  
Sabertooth sniffed the bike -"I smell you kid"  
  
"Ha ha, who else do you smell - I want to know that"  
  
"Rogue" "Eh?"  
  
"Rogue, kid, are you deaf?"  
  
"Right thank you Saby I really am grateful"  
  
"You'd better be"  
  
So that explained - or didn't explain - why would she want to do that - he really hadn't done anything to her - other then calling her Cherie a few times - had she teamed with Pyro- no that was quite impossible - he had been with him all day long and the only time they had parted was when he had gone to ask Rogue to come on a ride with him. No there was only one way to find out - and that was to ask her - and he Remy le Beau was going to do it with style.  
  
Author's Note - So what did you people think? Tell me please tell me by reviewing.  
  
P.S. - I'm sorry this chapter was a little short but as I'll be putting the next one up today you won't have to wait that long to find out what happens next. 


	6. Chapter 5

Hullo! Here I am with chapter six yo! Go on, Go on read and review. And yes, I won't be putting disclaimers for every chapter - there is a disclaimer on the first chapter and if you are thinking of suing me then forget about it yo! And neeways I am as rich as Toad.  
  
"Rogue"  
  
"Yes Kelly, oops, Principal Kelly" Now what did he want - she hadn't done any "mutant mischief" and her grades were pretty O.K.  
  
"I would like you to come into my office now."  
  
"I would like to pickle you in brine" Rogue murmured  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Oh nothing - nothing at all" Damn that Kelly - he could hear everything.  
  
"You will either not speak or speak loud so that everybody can hear"  
  
Yeah well I won't speak at all - what does he think he is - huh? They reached Kelly's office - the last time Rogue had been here was when Mystique had been the principal.  
  
"I won't ask you to sit down, Rogue, I don't want mutant filth to contaminate my office- it had come to my ears that you wrecked the motorbike of one of our students. This gives me an excellent excuse to expel you - until unless you come up with an alibi that is." Kelly gave a short laugh.  
  
Rogue stood there, stunned - was this really happening? Who had sneaked - which rat picking bug sucking coward had sneaked??  
  
"So Miss Ro - ogue can you give an alibi? I don't think so - Just then there was a knock on the door - "come in"  
  
"Good Morning Principal Kelly"  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Lebeau - I have the offender here - in fact I was just going to expel her - can't give the mutant scum to much freedom, can we?"  
  
"Mr. Kelly - I just found a leak in the petrol tank - I guess that was what caused part of the trouble - and the seat was damaged by some acid which must have spilt - I was carrying the acid with me for a science experiment"  
  
"Alright Mr. Lebeau - but if you have any problem with the mutants - let me know - I'll be pleased to take action."  
  
"Remy don' think so Kelly - Remy don't think so - and Remy charged up the walls of the room - "Remember - you shouldn't mess with mutants."  
  
"You are a mutant--"  
  
"What do you think - and if you mess with Remy - you mess with some of the most powerful mutants of this world" With that Remy Turned to leave -  
  
"Come on Cherie - Remy doesn't want to stay with this bloke any more."  
  
They exited.  
  
Rogue went off to her classes, fuming - she had a strong suspicion that he was the one who had told Kelly - or rather used one of his fan club to do it - a picture of a blonde, giggly girl spring to her mind - just so that he could "rescue" her - moron - idiot - Rogue thought of curses that would have made a sailor blush.  
  
Remy went off to class - very pleased with himself - her anger made her look pretty - no not pretty - but attractive, very attractive. But hey - how come he was thinking of a fille? He only thought of them when he was taking them out or using them - and that too not always. Well maybe because this one was not falling into his arms? Maybe. Remy reasoned with himself - and entered class - not entirely convinced but not ready too admit it either.  
  
Finally school got over and Remy walked over to the parking lot- And there stood Rogue - glaring at him.  
  
"Ah, the belle fille wants to thank Remy, non?"  
  
"Ah just wanted to say that I hate you Gumbo - Ah hate, despise, detest ya!"  
  
"But Remy just wanted to know why Rogue did that to Remy's poor bike?" Remy said, running a hand through his hair, smirking his patented smirk at the same time.  
  
"Ya wanna know Cajun - Here's the answer - and Verte came and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
  
Author's Note - So what does everyone think? Tell me by reviewing yo! 


	7. Chapter 6

So here I am yo! With Chapter seven - O.K. - I am putting this at the top - Please, Please review. I downloaded Toad's theme recently and it is so very cool. Can anyone tell me if Gambit has a theme? So go on - read and review.  
  
Remy looked shocked -  
  
"Remy thought you were - " and then stopped, thinking it hardly would be appropriate to finish it off mow.  
  
"Dead?" Verte had finished his sentence.  
  
Now what was that with filles and intuition?  
  
"No, I'm not dead, Cajun, but you will be soon"  
  
Remy didn't know what to say - but he caught the look on Rogue's face and smiled- she probably thought him busy with Verte and had let her guards slip - her face was an open book which read so - Pity, mirth and love!? Lord! Devil! Who would have thought it?  
  
Unnoticed by him, Rogue had noticed him see her. Damn! That idiot had probably seen her face when she had been thinking of him - no she wasn't thinking of him- was too - wasn't - was - wasn't - arghhh - she never had been too good at convincing herself.  
  
She knew what his next move was going to be and she excused herself, saying -  
  
I gotta go, I er have some work.  
  
Verte had seen the exchange, both of words and looks and she walked off after Rogue had gone, what was the use of killing the Cajun when her favourite Goth seemed to have a soft spot for him?  
  
Rogue went up to Toad who was busy catching flies -  
  
"Toad - Ah need you to do me a favour"  
  
"Now what's that? A favour from the Toad - the Toad don't do any favours - he just make deals yo!"  
  
"All right Toad I'll make a deal with you - Do you know Cajun?"  
  
"That lackey who took poor Toad hostage? How could I forget his lean mean face."  
  
"O.K. then, I want you to steal the Ace of Hearts and The Queen of Hearts from his pocket - if you are successful - Ah'll convince Wanda to go on a date with you."  
  
"Ahhh Wanda sweetums, my sugar girl, my adorable lovable darling." "So will ya do it?"  
  
"Yo! I will too for a date with Wanda."  
  
"Then hurry up an' GET THOSE CARDS!"  
  
"Going - going"  
  
Rogue stood there, tapping her foot impatiently till Toad came back with the cards -  
  
"Good - Now give them to me"  
  
"Not till you convince Wanda"  
  
"Fair enough"  
  
"Wandaaaaaaa - Wandaaaaaa could you come here for a minute -  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Toad, here, is a really good friend of mine [Wanda's eyebrows shot up] and well he just did me a favour and as he really likes you - oh dammit ah'm no good at this - O.K. - will you go on a date with Toad - he really really loves you."  
  
"Yes Wanda, Sweetums, Do do do come"  
  
"Only if you promise to brush your teeth, clean your tongue, not catch any flies, take a bath, not call me sweetums."  
  
"Anything for you, Wanda darling.."  
  
Rogue walked off - this was getting a bit too sappy. In the distance she saw Remy approaching - Cherie? Rogue did not reply  
  
"Remy has something for you"  
  
"Then give it bubba, and it sure shouldn't be a flaming card."  
  
"Remy would never willingly hurt his Cherie - here"  
  
Remy took out his pile of cards and flipped it - no Queen of Hearts could be seen - strange - he flipped them again - no Queen - strange - he made sure to add a fresh card everytime he used or gifted one - well he'd have to give the Ace of Hearts - he flipped the cards again - no Ace - this was weird - strange - he could see Rogue tapping her foot and - grinning?? So that was it - another of her tricks to embarrass him  
  
"So you said you had something for me?"  
  
"Remy er changed his er mind" Remy walked off to find Pyro - he would need his help to carry out his plan.  
  
Rogue remained standing there - trying not to collapse with laughter.  
  
Authors Note - So what did you think? This took really long to post, I had it typed and ready but there was something wrong with my Internet connection. The next chapter is up with this one so I hope that that will be some consolation. All right, this is to everyone who is reading this - I want reviews - how do I know that you like or dislike this fic? I thank everyone who has reviewed so far - do continue to review - I accept unsigned reviews too. Ishandahalf - thank you for faithfully reviewing all my chapters - I really appreciate it. 


	8. Chapter 7

Here it is - Chapter eight - Hope you like it!  
  
Rogue walked to school the next day, pleased with herself, she had the feeling that she had insulted the Cajun enough to make him buzz off - to leave her alone with misery, darkness, despair - Wait a sec! What was she thinking?? Thank goodness she had been successful - she walked over to her locker and was slightly surprised when she saw no smirking face - she didn't know whether to feel happy or lost - yes lost after a week of trick playing here she was - victorious yet feeling slightly hollow.  
  
She didn't see Remy till break time - he was nowhere to be seen - no girls giggling - no boys glaring marked where he stood - surprising, very surprising. She couldn't see Pyro either - no bright orange clothes - wait - was that Pyro? Was that Pyro in BLACK?? He was walking towards her - he had something to say - why didn't he shout it out like he usually did? What was the matter - why was his gait so slow - why were his feet dragging his feet - why was he staring at his shoes so that she couldn't see his face - where was the lighter - WHAT WAS THE MATTER? She could take it no longer - she ran towards him -  
  
"Pyro, Pyro what is the matter - what is the matter?" He looked at her and then said the words that made her feel so hollow -so weak -so alone -  
  
"Remy is dead." Rogue couldn't react - impossible - Remy couldn't be dead - not Remy - not Remy - most certainly not Remy, in the background she could hear some words coming from a great distance - coming through walls - yet distinctly clear -  
  
"He crashed his motorbike while trying to avoid an old lady." That was when Rogue collapsed - that is into tears - no no noooo noo - those red on black eyes would never twinkle again - that face would never wear that smirk - it was cruel to make someone love her - there had been some hope while he had been there - why hadn't she let her feeling show - she was conscious of Pyro patting awkwardly on the shoulder - she mustn't cry she mustn't cry in front of everybody - but she was- and there was no Remy to put his arms around her - she walked as if in a daze to parking lot - walked to school gates - walked she didn't know where - walked - walked on and on and went further and further into the city - time didn't matter now - what value did it have now - no hope left - no love left - no joy - no triumph - no victory - the void inside of her grew so much it threatened to engulf her - she wandered on and on and on - her feet carried her to the park - she looked up to wipe her tears - and there in front of her - larger than death - larger than life stood Monsieur Lebeau - smirk larger than usual -  
  
"Been crying Cherie?"  
  
Rogue couldn't react - she felt relief - pain and anger go through her - Anger dominated - ANGER ruled.  
  
" YOU - YOU'RE ALIVE" It was an accusation - how dare he be alive when he was dead? "You glad Cherie?" His smirk was larger than usual.  
  
"No, no ah'm disappointed - very disappointed" Now why in the name of death itself was her voice shaking?  
  
"Really - I would have liked to see your face when you heard that I was dead"  
  
"Ya would have been disappointed Cajun - Ah was so happy Ah couldn't help jumping up and down"  
  
"Really now aren't we in a habit of lying - try having a look at this" - he took out a camcorder from one of the million pockets of his trench coat - and there it was - a tape of her crying like there was no tomorrow -  
  
"How do you answer that miss?" It seemed that the smirk would swallow up the rest of his face.  
  
"Ah'd say you were a lying, scheming cheat. A man who takes advantage of."  
  
"Agreed Cherie, agreed - Remy is glad you think so highly of him but you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Ah wouldn't have admitted it if Ah had known you were alive - Ah"  
  
"Oh so there is something to admit huh?"  
  
"No there isn't" Remy put his arm around her and pulled her close - Rogue tried to remove his arms but her limbs refused to obey. And For the first time in his life Remy felt truly content with a fille.  
  
"Will Cherie go on a date with me?"  
  
"Yes but only because you ain't dead"  
  
And Rogue put her arm around Remy.  
  
THE END.  
  
That's all folks! What did you think - keep reviewing. I have written a songfic about the condition of the brotherhood house [Wanda singing to Toad] which is a parody of "On the street where you live" from "My fair Lady" - do go and check it out - it will be in the parody section. I have also posted the first chapter of and Ororo/ Mastermind fic - which I have written 'coz I think it has never been done before - check it out - just to see what it comes out like. Another songfic, starring Remy and the filles has been posted too - it is called "Stare" and is a parody of "Sing" by The Carpenters. I am planning a sequel to this story and it will be called "Remy's Rogue" - wait with bated breath - or bear with me - review and tell me if you want anything else - till then farewell.  
  
ElizabethDarcy_RogueleBeau. 


End file.
